U.S. Pat. No. 8,004,210 B2 relates to a light emitting diode replacement for low voltage lamps and discloses a rectifier circuit in the form of a diode bridge.
Usually, a transformer is applied for feeding a low-voltage lamp, such as a halogen lamp. The transformer is in general connected to AC mains voltage. When replacing the low-voltage lamp by a lighting device comprising one or more light emitting diodes, without replacing the transformer, problems may occur owing to the fact that the lighting device may exhibit behavior different from that of the low-voltage lamp. The one or more light emitting diodes exhibit a voltage-current behavior different from that of low-voltage lamps. Moreover, there are many transformers and other voltage sources, each having specific characteristics and specifications. The lighting devices should function with most of these voltage sources. In general, in advance, it is impossible to determine with which voltage source a retrofit lighting devices will have to function. Further, in particular electronic transformers require a minimum load to sustain high frequency oscillation. In combination with certain transformers and other voltage sources, this may result in suboptimal behavior of the lighting device, such as flickering. In particular the frequency of the voltage supplied by different voltage sources may greatly vary.
DE19604026 A1 discloses a circuit with a rectifier and a capacitor parallel to the rectifier. The capacitor receives a voltage signal from the rectifier. Parallel to two diodes of the rectifier second and third capacitors are provided to increase the voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,032 B1 discloses a rectifier with a parallel capacitor. In addition, polarity-reversal capacitors are provided in parallel to the diodes of the rectifier.
Also GB2454217 A discloses a rectifier circuit comprising diodes. In parallel to at least one of the diodes a capacitor is provided.